Bodoamat gan
by jinyoungsbaee
Summary: Woojin emang mantannya Hyungseob. Tapi bukan berarti Hyungseob gatel pengen balikan lagi sama Woojin kan? [ jinseob tapi kayak gak jinseob(?) ]
1. prolog

_**July, 12th 2011**_

"Jin, gue suka lo" Hyungseob meremat seragamnya dengan kuat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sorry ya seob, lu terlalu lucu buat jadi pacar gua. Gua ngerasa lu kek adek gua doang" Woojin senyum lalu ngusak rambut Hyungseob pelan.

"Oke" hyungseob cuma bisa jalan ke kelasnya sambil nunduk. Bego banget lagian. Udah tau Woojin suka sama kak Youngmin masih juga maksa.

Sampe di kelas, Hyungseob langsung duduk di bangkunya lalu nyembunyiin kepalanya di lipetan tangannya. Hyungseob nangis gan. Maklum cinta pertama.

"Seob? Lu kenapa?" itu Daehwi. Temen yang bisa dibilang paling deket sama Hyungseob.

"Woojin nolak gue wi"

"Yaelah Seob.. Lagian gue juga bilang kali dari kemaren gausah nyatain perasaan lu ke Woojin"

"Lu kenapa sih wi ga bilang aja ke gue kalo Woojin udah taken sama kak Youngmin?"

* * *

 _ **Aug, 11th 2011**_

 _ **Prkwjn** : Seob? Lu setuju ga kalo misalnya kita pacaran?_

 _ **Ahnseob** : maksudnya?_

 _ **Prkwjn** : gua suka sama lu seob_

Hyungseob langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Gila! Baru satu bulan yang lalu Woojin nolak dia. Sekarang?! Kalo ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunin Hyungseob sekarang.

 _ **Ahnseob** : lu nembak gue?_

Hyungseob gamau geer ceritanya.

 _ **Prkwjn** : goblok. Gua cium juga lu lama lama_

Hyungseob cuma bisa turun dari kasur terus loncat loncat macem orang bener.

* * *

 _ **Dec, 26th 2011**_

"Hyungseob! Tungguin gue elah" Euiwoong lari dari kelas buat nyamperin Hyungseob.

"Napadah Ung?"

"Gapapa sih. Pen pulang bareng ae. Sekalian gue pengen nanya"

"Apaan?"

"Lu putus sama Woojin?" Hyungseob berhenti. Euiwoong juga ikutan berhenti di sampingnya.

"Lah kagak. Siapa bilang?"

"Woojin sendiri yang bilang ke gue"

* * *

 _ **Feb, 6th 2012**_

"Jin, kita putus aja ya?" Hyungseob sama Woojin sekarang lagi ada di belakang sekolah. Tempat paling aman buat ketemuan.

"Loh kenapa gitu?"

"Aku capek Jin. Euiwoong cerita ke aku kalo kamu bilang kita putus. Mark sama Hyunmin cerita di tempat les katanya kamu balikan sama kak Youngmin dan udah putus sama aku" Hyungseob nutup matanya. Berusaha supaya air mata dia gak jatoh di depan Woojin.

"Kamu tuh maunya apasih Jin? Kalo kamu mau putus dari dulu tuh bilang aja kali gausah kek gini"

"Yaudah"

Hyungseob ngangkat kepalanya. Kaget? Udah pasti. Ngeliat Woojin yang langsung pergi gitu aja udah cukup bikin Hyungseob ngerti kok.

.

.

.

.

tbc(?)

* * *

a/n: INI GUE NULIS APAAN :'''''' ini baru prolog ya gais:'' masih awal awal muncul konfliknya gituloh(?) dan disini gue juga mau nyoba gaya tulisan yang baru(?) biasanya kan rada baku tapi ancur gitu ya:'

a/n(2): serius. buat Who You sama Relation bukannya gue gamau ngelanjutin. cuman pacar gue (re: laptop) abis keformat gengs :'''' hilang semua datanya cuih padahal udah ngetik sampe 4 chapter gitu :''''' mau ngetik ulang rasanya malas :''

a/n(3): yha. tema cerita ini sama kek ff jinseob di wattpad. judulnya yaudah. tapi isinya beda kok gengs :'' jangan cap aku plagiat nde :'' itu hanya kebetulan semata kok. gue juga ngakak pas nyadar bisa sama gini :''

a/n(4): reviewnya ditunggu ia,


	2. satu

**_Aug, 9th 2013_**

Hyungseob memajukan bibirnya. Ia sebal. Pasalnya, Dongbin dan Hwanwoong memberinya tantangan berat di hari ulang tahunnya.

Loh? Dia yang ulang tahun kok dia yang sengsara?

"Buruan elah Seob, cuma bilang 'happy failed mebsiv' doang ke Woojin juga" - Dongbin

"Yeu masalahnya failednya masih lama dodol" pengen rasanya Hyungseob ngelempar meja ke temennya yang satu ini.

"Yailah Seob masalahnya apaan coba? Tanggal 11 juga tinggal 2 hari lagi" - Hwanwoong.

"Malu lah gue! Lagian juga ngapain sih pake acara ngucapun ginian? Harusnya gue seneng seneng hari ini!"

"Halah kambhink. Urat malu lu bukannya udah putus Seob?"

"Nah bener. Pan kemaren si Hyungseob paling semangat yak pas ada flash mob gangnam style sama anak osis"

"Noh pan bener. Mana waktu itu ada si Woojin juga lagi. Heran"

"Lu bedua diem bisa kagak sih? Sebel gue"

"Seob Seob Seob Woojin kesini!" Hwanwoong langsung bisik bisik gaje.

"Lah terus hubungannya sama gue apaan bego"

"Hyungseob?" merasa namanya dipanggil, Hyungseob noleh.

Ada woojin.

Lagi senyum.

Keliatan giginya.

Sambil bawa coklat silfer kuin cangki bar.

Dipitain.

Warna pink.

"Happy Birthday ya. Semoga apa yang lu cita citain tercapai di tahun ini" Woojin nyodorin coklatnya ke dia.

 _GABOLE AMBYAR GUE MAH BISA GAMON NTAR — ahs_

"Oh. Iya jin. Makasih ya" Hyungseob cuma bales pake senyum tipis seadanya terus ngambil itu coklat.

"Bin lu ngerasa ada yang bakal celebek ga sih?"

"Celebek apaan nung?"

"CLBK bego"

"Oh ngomong dong"

"WOY LU BEDUA DIEM NGAPADAH" ujar Hyungseob emosi. Mana pake gebrak meja. Kan kasian si Kim Taemin mau minum malah keselek gegara kaget.

Woojin? Tawa doang doi.

"Yodah Seob gua balik dulu"

"Oke"

"WOY JIN HYUNGSEOB PEN NGOMONG NIH ELAH"

Lah. Dosa apaan Hyungseob bisa punya temen macem Hwanwoong?

"Ngomong apaan seob?"

"Hng.. Itu.."

"Itu apaan?"

"Ngg.. Lu semangat belajar ya. Siap siap buat UN. Nilai lu turun jauh banget Jin"

"Oh. Iyalah pasti. Makasih ya"

"Terus.."

"Apa lagi?"

Hyungseob diem. Perang batin.

"ng.." Hyungseob ngelirik 2 temennya. Dalem hati udah misuh misuh.

 _Ah kampret emang ini makhluk —ahs._

"nggak jadi jin. Udah sana lu balik. Suh suh" tanggannya bikin gesture ngusir.

Yaelah seob gegayaan amat lu : )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai daku kembali :'v

Lanjut ga? :'v

Btw ini ceritanya mereka masih smp yak :'v heheheh :'v

Ini juga dipublish di wattpad :'v


End file.
